tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Axel
CGI Series= Axel *'Class': NMBS/SNCB Type 12 *'Designer': Raoul Notesse *'Builder': John Cockerill Company *'Built': between 1938 and 1939 *'Configuration': 4-4-2 *'Top Speed': 103 mph Axel is a Belgian engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He was a contender in the Great Race. Bio Axel, along with the other international engines, accidentally arrived on the Island of Sodor when the ferry they were travelling on stopped at Brendam Docks instead of the Mainland. He was the engine approached by the Dock Manager to explain their presence and was informed they had got off at the wrong place. Embarrassed, Axel proceeded to order the other engines back onto the ship. Axel competed in the Great Race alongside Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Spencer and Etienne. He spent the majority of the race in last place, but after Scotsman slowed to express concerns on the explosion of Gordon (known as the Shooting Star at the time)'s boiler, he managed to overtake both Gresleys and finish third. He returned home after the show was over with the other international engines (bar Ashima). Persona Axel is a smooth, streamlined tender engine built for speed; his good looks and style have made him very popular with fans of steam. Effortlessly cool, he’ll be sure to win over more fans at the Great Railway Show. Basis Axel is based off of an NMBS/SNCB Type 12. One of these locomotives is preserved. Livery Axel is painted red with black and yellow lining, the same colour scheme as the Belgian flag. Appearances Television Series Specials * The Great Race Axel was also featured in a Meet the Contenders segment. Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) * Achim Buch (Germany) Trivia * Axel is the second French-speaking engine in the series, the first being Millie and the third being Etienne. * He shares Luke's whistle sound. * Axel's Take-n-Play model has a few errors: ** His tender is backwards. ** He has buffers at the back of his cab above the magnet. * His Take-n-Play prototype had Vinnie's tender repainted. * His name is most likely derived from a photograph of his basis taken by Axel Vermeulen. Quotes :Dock Manager:Where are you all going?! :Axel:To the Great Railway Show of course! :Dock Manager:The Great Railway Show is not here, its happening on the Mainland! This is the Island of Sodor. :Axel:De Islônd ov... oops. Wrong stop! - Axel tells the Dock Manager that he and the international engines are going to the Great Railway Show Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Capsule Plarail (coming soon) Gallery File:TheGreatRace120.png|Axel with Vinnie File:TheGreatRace123.png|Axel at Brendam Docks File:TheGreatRace125.png|Axel speaking to the dock manager File:TheGreatRace128.png|Axel realising that he and the other international engines have arrived on Sodor File:TheGreatRace598.png|Axel's Wheels File:TheGreatRace333.png|Axel with the Fat Controller at the The Great Railway Show File:TheGreatRace362.png|Etienne, Spencer, Axel, Flying Scotsman and the Shooting Star File:TheGreatRace371.png|Axel in the Great Race competition File:TheGreatRace392.png|Etienne, Spencer and Axel File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Axel's stats File:AxelinBelgium.png|Axel in Belgium File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Axel in the Great Railway Show File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Axel's left side view (Note: his tender merges into his cab) File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Axel's back side view File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Axel's right side view File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow7.png|PBS Kids version File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow8.png|PBS Kids version File:Axelpromo2.jpg File:AxelPromo2.png File:AxelPromo4.png File:AxelHead-onpromo.jpg|Head-on promo of Axel File:AxelHeadOn.png File:Axel'sBasis.png|Axel's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayAxel.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayAxel.png|Take-n-Play Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:4-4-2